


I may not know much, but this feels like love

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono le nove e mezza del mattino, quando Suga si sveglia e dà un'occhiata al suo telefono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may not know much, but this feels like love

Sono le nove e mezza del mattino, quando Suga si sveglia e dà un'occhiata al suo telefono; il panico lo assale per una manciata di secondi (ha saltato l'allenamento ed è decisamente in ritardo per le sue lezioni, perché diavolo la sveglia non ha suonato?) prima di ricordarsi che è sabato e non ha né impegni scolastici né legati al club. Chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro sollevato, ma sobbalza pochi attimi più tardi nell'accorgersi di avere un braccio che gli circonda la vita.  
"Nh, Koushi, ancora cinque minuti," bofonchia una voce familiare alle sue spalle, resa più roca del solito dal sonno, e Suga sbuffa una risata leggera ricordandosi che Daichi ha trascorso la notte a casa sua e che rimarrà da lui per tutto il weekend, dal momento che i suoi genitori sono fuori città per qualche impegno lavorativo a cui sinceramente non ha fatto molto caso. Si volta appena, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra, e osserva in silenzio il viso del suo capitano, sfiorandogli la fronte, gli occhi chiusi, gli zigomi e il naso con lo sguardo, e il suo sorriso si fa divertito quando nota il rivolo di bava che cola dalle sue labbra socchiuse; allunga la mano verso il comodino, cercando alla cieca di prendere nuovamente il cellulare, e sghignazza apertamente mentre scatta qualche fotografia al viso dell'altro, puntando l'obbiettivo in particolare verso la sua bocca, annuendo soddisfatto al pensiero di avere finalmente qualcosa di nuovo con cui ricattarlo la prossima volta che gli negherà qualcosa (non succede spesso, ha un certo potere su Daichi anche se poche persone se ne sono accorte, e generalmente non ha bisogno di sprecare molto tempo a persuaderlo, ma è sempre meglio essere preparato, no?). Blocca lo schermo del telefono dopo aver dato un'occhiata veloce ai suoi scatti, e si sporge verso il volto di Daichi per posargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia non schiacciata contro il cuscino, prima di spostare con delicatezza il braccio che l'altro ha stretto intorno ai suoi fianchi durante la notte e sgusciare da sotto le coperte, cercando di muovere il meno possibile il materasso per non rischiare di svegliarlo; rimane in piedi accanto al letto per qualche minuto, osservando le linee del corpo di Daichi sotto le lenzuola, prima di grattarsi appena sotto l'ombelico e rendersi conto della pressione nella sua vescica, sgranando gli occhi e scattando subito dopo verso il bagno.  
Sospira ancora una volta mentre assolve il desiderio di Madre Natura, e si lava in fretta le mani subito dopo aver finito, schizzandosi poi dell'acqua gelida in viso per svegliarsi completamente; sorride al suo riflesso quando solleva gli occhi per guardarsi allo specchio, e pensa a cosa fare mentre Daichi dorme, scompigliandosi i capelli prima di appoggiare le mani alla ceramica fredda del lavandino. È troppo presto per mettersi a fare i compiti, non ha proprio voglia di spremersi il cervello per risolvere qualche impossibile problema matematico né per memorizzare il poema di qualche autore inglese di cui la professoressa non si è nemmeno degnata di specificare il nome, e sbuffa un'altra risata nel sentire il rumore che il suo stomaco emette pochi secondi dopo; preparare la colazione, è decisamente questa la priorità assoluta.  
Fa una tappa veloce nella sua camera, silenzioso come probabilmente non è mai stato mentre apre l'armadio e afferra i pantaloni di una vecchia tuta per potersi coprire le gambe e non rischiare di bruciarsi per sbaglio qualcosa; prende per un attimo in considerazione l'idea di cambiarsi anche la maglietta, ma scrolla le spalle dicendosi che non ne vale la pena, che quella che di solito usa come pigiama va più che bene. Getta un'ultima occhiata a Daichi, ancora perfettamente addormentato e smarrito nel mondo dei sogni, prima di uscire nuovamente dalla stanza; scende le scale pensando a cosa cucinare e vagliando i pro e i contro di un'eventuale colazione a letto (sarebbe una cosa carina e romantica, e godersi lo spettacolo di Daichi appena svegliato, imbarazzato e con le guance color pomodoro non guasterebbe di certo, ma preferisce non rischiare di trovarsi le lenzuola piene di rimasugli di cibo, quindi no), e quando entra in cucina non perde tempo, aprendo subito le persiane della finestra e lasciandola socchiusa per far circolare l'aria, prima di ficcare la testa nel frigorifero per recuperare tutto ciò che gli può servire per mettersi al lavoro. Mentre si munisce di padelle e piatti spende qualche secondo per accendere il piccolo stereo che sua madre ha insistito per avere in cucina quando si sono trasferiti, diversi anni prima, cominciando subito e con un sorriso a canticchiare tra sé; si muove svelto e sicuro tra i fornelli, ormai più che abituato a prepararsi da mangiare da solo, e non si ferma quando sente uno sbadiglio e dei passi avvicinarsi alla cucina.  
"Non pensavo che ti saresti svegliato così presto," commenta, gettando un'occhiata veloce dietro di sé per regalare un sorriso al suo ragazzo e ridacchiare nel vederlo soffocare appena un altro sbadiglio. "Potevi restare ancora un po' a letto, stai dormendo in piedi," aggiunge, tornando a cucinare e muovendo appena la testa al ritmo della canzone che ancora riempie a basso volume la stanza, la musica appena coperta dallo sfrigolio dell'olio caldo. L'altro non risponde subito, limitandosi a guardarlo per qualche minuto ai fornelli e pensando assonnato a quando sia stato fortunato a conoscere questo ragazzo, prima di avvicinarsi a lui per potergli abbracciare la vita e posare un bacio sulla sua nuca, sorridendo nel sentirlo sobbalzare appena e sfregando la guancia sulla sua maglietta.  
"Buongiorno anche a te," bofonchia contro il tessuto, facendo ridacchiare l'altro e stringendosi di più contro la sua schiena. "Non c'eri quando mi sono svegliato, ho pensato che ti avessero rapito gli alieni. Ero preoccupato," continua, con il tono più serio che riesce a trovare nel suo repertorio, e nonostante il suo cervello non sia ancora del tutto funzionante crede di essere riuscito a risultare convincente.  
"Sei strano di prima mattina, Daichi," commenta Suga, continuando a cucinare, e l'altro sorride per l'affetto che sente nella sua voce. "Credo che d'ora in poi chiederò a qualcun altro di farmi compagnia quando i miei non ci sono, quasi mi spaventi quando mi dici queste cose da appena sveglio," continua, punzecchiandolo come ogni volta con la carta della gelosia, e non può fare a meno di sghignazzare quando il suo ragazzo stringe più forte le braccia e gli morde piano la spalla su cui ha posato il viso.  
"Davvero non capisco come la gente possa considerati un angelo, Koushi. Sei crudele, la persona più crudele che abbia mai conosciuto," borbotta, come ogni volta che Suga scherza sul fatto di sostituirlo con qualcun altro, e l'altro sbuffa una piccola risata mentre piega la testa all'indietro per poterlo guardare in viso; gli bacia il lembo di pelle appena sotto l'orecchio, senza pensarci, e ha gli occhi terribilmente dolci quando guarda nei suoi.  
"Ma tu mi ami anche per questo," sorride, sporgendosi un poco per baciarlo nuovamente, questa volta sulle labbra, prima di tornare a guardare la colazione e spegnere il fuoco quando decide che è tutto pronto. Daichi gli morde ancora una volta la spalla, le guance appena arrossate, prima di spostare le labbra verso il suo collo, sfiorandolo appena, fino a premerle dietro l'orecchio, una delle zone più sensibili del corpo di Suga (per ora l'ultima che ha scoperto, e anche relativamente da poco); sorride soddisfatto nel sentirlo trattenere per un attimo il respiro, prima di riprendere a sfregare la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
"È vero, ti amo anche per questo," sussurra contro il tessuto, le sue orecchie che si fanno all'improvviso bollenti; non è la prima volta che glielo dice, anzi, è passato più di un anno e mezzo dalla sua confessione, ma è sempre un po' imbarazzante dirlo ad alta voce, specialmente in un contesto domestico di questo genere. Non ha alcun problema ad immaginare se stesso e Suga, qualche anno nel futuro, adulti ed indipendenti e conviventi, nella stessa situazione, abbracciati in cucina, con qualche canzone pop in sottofondo, l'aria fresca che entra dalla finestra socchiusa e il profumo della colazione nel naso. Riesce con una facilità disarmante anche ad immaginare se stesso e Suga genitori, sempre nella stessa situazione, magari senza musica e con le orecchie tese per sentire l'eventuale pianto del loro bambino più piccolo, o la voce della figlia maggiore che chiama uno dei due o entrambi perché si è svegliata e ha bisogno di attenzioni. Fa quasi paura, la semplicità con cui formula queste idee, ma ogni volta che ci pensa sente un calore strano e intenso invadergli il petto, qualcosa che gli dice di puntare a quel futuro, a una famiglia con Suga, perché Suga è la persona più importante della sua vita, la sua roccia, e il pensiero di averlo lontano fa male come una lama piantata nel petto.  
"Ehi, Daichi? Va tutto bene?" domanda il suo ragazzo, un filo di sincera preoccupazione nella voce, e il capitano si dà dell'idiota per essere caduto in trance come uno stupido nel bel mezzo di una conversazione; annuisce in fretta e mormora le sue scuse per essersi distratto, ma Suga si limita a ridacchiare, prima di portare le mani sulle braccia che ancora lo stringono costringendole a mollare la presa. Non perde tempo, subito dopo, voltandosi completamente verso Daichi, e posa un palmo sulla sua guancia, l'altro sul collo, e sorride sollevando il volto quel poco necessario per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Ti amo anch'io," mormora contro la sua bocca, spingendo il petto verso il suo finché non sono completamente uno contro l'altro, e Daichi non riesce a fare a meno di notare come sempre la semplicità con cui i loro corpi si incastrano come pezzi di un puzzle; è davvero sentimentale al mattino, e ringrazia il cielo di riuscire ogni volta ad evitare di esprimere ad alta voce i suoi pensieri. Sospira, aprendo le labbra per approfondire il bacio, ma Suga si scosta con un sorriso. "La colazione, Daichi," gli ricorda, divincolandosi di nuovo dal suo abbraccio per voltarsi e disporre con cura su due piatti quello che ha cucinato, porgendone poi uno al suo ragazzo. L'altro lo ringrazia, andando a sedersi a tavola e aspettandolo per cominciare a mangiare; sorride quando Suga gli posa una mano sulla gamba, accarezzandola delicatamente e senza secondi fini, e non si trattiene dallo sporgersi verso di lui per baciargli una guancia. Non parlano mentre fanno colazione, limitandosi ad ascoltare in silenzio la musica che continua a riempire la cucina e godendo della semplice presenza dell'altro, scambiandosi occhiate e sorrisi senza doversi per una volta preoccupare delle prese in giro affettuose dei loro compagni di squadra, che sospettavano che loro due fossero una coppia prima ancora che glielo dicessero. È bello poter rimanere in silenzio sapendo che all'altro basta la tua presenza al suo fianco, e non è una cosa che possono permettersi molto spesso, tra gli esami alle porte e i loro ruoli all'interno del club. Finiscono di mangiare nello stesso momento, e Daichi si alza subito dal tavolo per mettersi a lavare i piatti, scuotendo il capo quando Suga fa per imitarlo.  
"Tu hai cucinato," si limita a dire, e l'occhiataccia che gli dedica quando l'altro apre la bocca per protestare fa ridacchiare il padrone di casa.  
"Va bene, va bene, non arrabbiarti," commenta divertito, stiracchiandosi sulla sedia e sghignazzando nel sentire lo sguardo di Daichi accarezzargli il ventre appena scoperto; ah, il potere, che cosa meravigliosa. "Sbrigati, però, ho bisogno di una doccia," aggiunge, alzando il viso per fargli l'occhiolino prima di sistemarsi di nuovo la maglietta; è piuttosto sicuro che Daichi non abbia mai lavato i piatti così in fretta, pensa mentre corre su per le scale, verso il bagno, con il suo ragazzo alle calcagna. La giornata è iniziata meglio del previsto.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima daisuga e prima fanfic per questo fandom, sono emozionata. *-*
> 
> Ispirata a [questo post](http://fvckthisreality.tumblr.com/post/95804071055/do-not-i-mean-it-do-not-imagine-your-otp-in-the/).


End file.
